The ChatRoom
by PirateBunnny
Summary: This whole story takes place on a chat-room on Bahoo not Yahoo . Ann will tell Claire Gray's secret if she tells her a secret. What are their secrets,will Ann tell Gray Claires secret,WHAT WILL HAPPEN? duh duh duuuuh Claire x Gray
1. Chapter 1: Characters

The Chat-room

Ch 1: Characters

Claire: The farmer in Mineral Town

Cheerful, happy, has little patience

"Likes" Gray…

Chat-room name: Farmer_Girl

Gray: Blacksmith apprentice

Grumpy, shy, doesn't like to be talked to

"Likes" Claire AND Mary?

Chat-room name: Ore_Freak

Ann: Waitress

Peppy, cheerful, NO patience, Claries best friend

"LOVES" Cliff

Chat-room name: Happy_Ann

Mary: librarian

Shy

"Likes" Gray, Hates Claire…

Chat-room name:Book_Lover

The next chapters are just a LONG chat-room conversation on Bahoo ( not Yahoo)


	2. Chapter 2:waaaaaaay to Happy

YAY YAY YAY

My first real chapter!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, but if I did… I WOULD RULE THE WORLD!!!!! Duh Duh Duuuuuh!!!

The Chat-room

CH 2: Waaaaaay to Happy

Farmer_Girl is now online

Happy_Ann is now online

Farmer_Girl: Hey Ann, what are you doing right now…

Happy_Ann: I'm going to explode!!!!!!

Farmer_Girl: I told you to lay off the cupcakes, but of course you ignore me 

Happy_Ann: I didn't have any CUPCAKES!!!

Farmer_Girl: … you're lying, how many did you have?

Happy_Ann: 1...2...10, but it's not the cupcakes that are going to make me explode!!!!

Farmer_Girl: OK, what is it then (I still think it's to cupcakes, she waaay to happy)

Happy_Ann: It's a secret, a juicy secret, more importantly Gray's secret. I know your blushing when I said Gray.

Farmer_Girl: TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TEEEEEL MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Happy_Ann: FINE FINE, but first….

Farmer_Girl: Oh No

Happy_Ann: Tell me a Secret!!!!!

Farmer_Girl: NO N-O NOOOOOO

Happy_Ann: Please I'll be your best Friend

Farmer_Girl: you already are (sigh) Fine I'll tell you a secret…

Happy_Ann: (happy dance)

Farmer_Girl: sigh (wayyyyyyyyyy to happy)

Happy_Ann: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!

Farmer_Girl: Fine… I love Gray

Happy_Ann: I knew it!!!!! 

Farmer_Girl: Tell me Grays secret, we made a deal

Happy_Ann: Ok Gray's secret is…

DUUUH DUHHH DUUUUUUUUUUUUH

Next Chapter: Grays Secret

I have Hired Ann and Claire to say a speech I wrote

Claire and Ann: Here we go… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWW!!!!!

Ann: I LOVE CUPCAKES!!!!

The End…. For now

Duhhhhh Duhhhhhhhh Duhhhhhhhhhhh


	3. Chapter 3: Gray's Secret

OW OW OW , IHAVE A BLISTER ON MY FOOT!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, but I do own Bahoo (not Yahoo). If I did own Harvest Moon I would celebrate by throwing a festival about… CUPCAKES (just for Ann)

A/N: As you can see I LOVE Cupcakes!!!!!

This Chapter: Ann tells Claire Gray's secret… or not

The Chat-Room

Ch 3: Gray's Secret

Happy_Ann: Gray's secret is….

"zzzzzzzzzz"

"Your computer has now shut down due to no power"

Claire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, IT'S GOING TO TAKE A WHOLE DAY TO RECHARGE!!!!! SOOOOO CLOSE!!!!

"Thump"

Claire Fainted

Famer_Girl is now off line

Happy_Ann: Claire, Claire…. I thought she really wanted to hear Gray's Secret

Ore_Freak is now online

Ore_Freak: Hey Ann and…. Where's Claire?

Happy_Ann: Don't Know but I have a secret for you…

Ore_Freak: Let me guess… Claries Secret?

Happy_Ann: Yeah…wait… how did you know?

Ore_Freak: Cause' you're TOO easy to read

Happy_Ann: Shut Up, Do you want to hear Claries secret or not

Ore_Freak: sure…

Happy_Ann: OK, But don't tell her I told you, She loves you!!!!

Ore_Freak: … Uh I have to go…

Ore_Freak is now off line

Happy_Ann: whys every one leaving me?

The end… for now

Thank you Cuter than you for making my story one of your favorites!!!!

Here's a thank from Ann, Gray, And Claire

Everyone:THHHHHHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU

Next Chapter: Ann the big mouth

BYE BYE FROM 11 WILLOW TREE!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Ann the Big Mouth

YO YO YO YO

HEY HEY HEY

READ READ READ CHAPTER 3

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN BAHOO!!!

CELABRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!!!! DA DA D-A D-A D-A DAAAA

The Chat-Room

Ch 4: Ann the Big Mouth

Happy_Ann is now online

Farmer_Girl is now online

Happy_Ann: Hey Claire, where did you go yesterday?

Farmer_Girl: …

Happy_Ann: Claire… ?

Farmer_Girl: …

Happy_Ann: EARTH TO CLAIRE!!!!

Ore_Freak is now online

Farmer_Girl: Good now Grays here to help me YELL at you!!!

Happy_Ann: whaa?

Ore_Freak and Farmer_Girl: HOW DARE YOU TELL MY SECRET!!!! YOU BIG MOUTHED GIRL!!!!

YOUR NAME SHOULD BE ANN THE BIG MOUTH!!!!!

Happy_Ann: FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOUR GOING TO TREAT ME YOU BOTH ARE NO LONGER MY FRIENDS!!!!

Happy_Ann is no longer online

Farmer_Girl: Do you think we were to hard on her

Ore_Freak: Yeah, let's go find her and appoligize

Farmer_Girl: Wait!!! I have a question, it's about our secrets. Do you really love me

Ore_Freak: My answer is…

THANK THANK THANK

YOU YOU YOU YOU

BYE YOU FROM 11WILLOWTREE!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Gray's Secret

YO YO YO YO YO

HEY HEY HEY

ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY

(RHYM RHYM RHYM TIME!!!)

Thank you to anyone who reviled!!!!

I'm writing with my fat dog, wubbie (1,000 hugs to anyone who knows where that name came from)

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harvest Moon or characters, I WHISH I DID!!!!!

The Chat-Room

Ch 5: Secrets reveled

"I think Ann's lying, I wouldn't like it if it was a lie but I would love it if it was true" Gray said to himself

"Why the hell am I taking to myself" Gray yelled a himself

**SLAP**

"There that should stop me; I'm going to call Claire to see if it's true"

999-9999

(Fake phone number)

"Claire here"

"Hey Claire, it's Gray, I have to tell you something:"

"What is it?"

"Ann told me your secret…" (Kinda straight forward)

"Excuse me…"

I the distance I could hear this….

THAT B***H WHY THE HELL DID SHE TELL MY SECRET, **HE KNOWS MY SECRET**!!!!!!

(Wow, she never that bad mouthed)

"I'm back… so"

"So…"

"You know my secret"

"Yeah…. Want to know my secret, if it makes you happy"

"Really… excuse me again"

**YEAH YEAH YEAH, W-O-W HE REALLY TRUSTS ME!!!!!!!!!**

"I'm back…."

"Ok my secret is, love you"

"What?"

"I love you"

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU OK!!!!"

"Really…."

"Yeah, well goodbye"

SHORT SHORT SHORT STORY STORY STORY

SORRY SORRY SORRY

Thanks Cuter than You for the message

Now a not from wubbie

-cgbhfhgfdftyytu7yuhjbuckgwncvscvscvvjvbcjmvbmx

Translation: This story rocks, one day my owner will rule the world!!!!!!!

YOOO YOOO YOOO HEEEEY HEEEY HEY

FROM FROM FROM

11 WILLOW TREE!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: RICKS DEAD! YAY!

YOOO

HEEEEY

JUST ANOTHER DAY!!!!

NOTE FROM WUBBIE (MY FAT DOG) -

SO CORNY….

This chapter: random memories from Ann, THE CUPCAKE MASTER (as gray and Claire call her)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, I don't know about wubbie…

The Chat-Room

Ch 6: Their friends, their not my friends…

"HOW COULD THOSE SHELFISH LITTLE BRATS CALL ME A BIG MOUTH!!!!! I NEED 10 Cupcakes NOW!!!!" Ann yelled

Cupcakes… cupcakes make me happy

Happy times I had with gray and Claire….

Gray and Ricks prank

"I NEED 10 CUPCAKES NOW!!!!!" (W-O-W)

10 min. later….

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Come on Rick, she's going to kill us when she sees the flavor of the cupcakes"

"Yeah"

"Losers, they don't even know that I could hear them…"

Ann opened door…

"CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES!!!!!! I WANTED STRAWBERRY!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!!!!"

**THUMP**

**CHUCK**

**BOING **

**THUMP!!!!**

"YEAH Ricks DEAD!!!!!"

**HAPPY DANCE!!!!!**

"Let's celebrate!!!!"

After 2 hours of celebrating and kicking dead Rick, they…..

**THREW HIS BODY INTO A SHARK INFESTED POOL!!!!!!**

**THE END**

"that was fun…… mineral town was sunny and happy, till' Rick rose from the dead…. Sad…"

"WAIT THEN THERE WAS THAT TIME ME AND CLAIRE PLAYED A PRANK ON HIM…."

Ann and Claire's Prank

"Hey Rick, can I talk to you?" yelled Ann

"Sure…."

"UM…… WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR OF CUPCAKE?"

As Rick debated between chocolate, vanilla, and egg (FREAK) Claire sneaked up behind him with her sickle…..

**SLASH**

**CHOP**

"**AHHHHHH"**

**THUMP**

"YAY!!! RICK IS DEAD!!!!! AGAIN!!!!"

**HAPPY DANCE!!!!**

"**Sadly, he rose from the dead again…. SAD….. Again…"**

"WAIT THEN WE KILLED HIM AGAIN…."

MINERAL TOWN WANTS RICK DEAD!!!!

"YAY, LETS KILL RICK!!!!!!"

WHISPER WHISPER GIGGLE!!!!!

"RICK RICK A CHICKEN IS ABOUT TO FALL OF THE CLIFF!!!!!!" YELLED ELLI (RANDOM)

"SUPER RICK TO THE RESCUE!!!!"

1 hour later… (His girly legs can't run fast)

"Huh huh… where's the chicken?"

"RICK THE CHICKEN JUST FELL OF THE LEDGE!!!" YELLED KAI (RANDOM AGAIN!!!!)

"SUPER RICK TO THE RESCUE" jumps over the ledge

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

**BOOOM!!!!!**

"Who added the dynamite?"

"ME!!!! I WANTED THAT CHICKEN FREAK DEAD!!!" YELLED KAI!!!!

"HAHA THOSE WERE THE DAYS…. I'M GOING TO APPOLIGIZE TO CLAIRE AND GRAY…. Where's my cupcakes!!!!"

KNOCK KNOCK!!!!

"HERES YOUR CUPCAKES…."

"RICK!!!!!!!!"

**STAB**

**THROW**

**BOOOOOM!!!!**

**(She stabbed him and threw him into a dynamite factory!!!!)**

**Yay RICKS FINALLY DEAD!!!!**

The end for now……

How was this chapter????????

HERES DEAD RICK TO SAY A SPEECH!!!!

"SAVE ME…. Oh yeah….. REIVIEW REIVIEW!!!!!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7:Appoligizes with a Dead Rick

I'm was bored today so I decided to write!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BORED…….

Disclaimer: WHY DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS EVERY TIME!!!!!! I do not own Harvest Moon BLAH BALH BLAH or any of the characters BLAH!!!!!

(Sorry for the corny chapter title)

The Chat-Room

Ch 7: Appoligzes with a Dead Rick

Ann POV

To make my apology to Claire and Gray short (It would take an hour to tell) the apology was manly crying, begging, hugging, and a little gas…

"whu… who layed a bomb" asked Claire while gagging

"ANN DID IT" YELLED GRAY

"NO WAY, IT WAS GRAY"

"ANN"

"GRAY"

"ANN"

"GRAY"

"RICK?" CLAIRE SAID SUDDENLY

"Huh"

"I JUST SAY RICK!!!!! HE'S ALIVE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

CRY SOB

"LET'S KILL HIM!!!!" YELLED GRAY

"YEAH!!!!"

WHISPER WHISPER WHISPER

"Why do you keep saying whisper?"

"JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"Hey Rick, want to go on a date with me to the goddess pond?" asked Claire while secretly hating Gray for making her do this

"WITH YOU CLAIRE, YES YES YES!!!!"

"Loser chicken freak, can't wait till he's dead…" Thought Claire

5 MIN LATER (Claire secretly swearing at Gray)

"Now what do we do?"- Rick

"YOU DIE YOU LOSER CHICKEN FREAK, DIE!!!!!"

"WHO WAS THAT, GRAY?"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

BOOM!!!!!!!!

"He's dead!!!! YEAH!!!!!"

Kai somehow came up and started dancing around saying

"**BYE BYE STUPID CHICKEN FREAK, HOPE YOU LIKE CHICKEN HELL YOU B**CH, YEAH!!!!"**

"**W-O-W, KAI SURE HAS A BAD BAD MOUTH, WORSE THAN CLAIRE (NEVER THOUGHT THAT WAS POSIBLE….)" GRAY THOUGHT TO HIMSELF**

**Sorry for the late and short chapter, been real busy**

**The next chapter might be the last ….. SAD (sadder than Rick come back from the dead)**

**BUT GOOD NEWS I'LL BE STARTING A NEW STORY!!! YAY!!!!**

**BYE BYE FROM 11WILLOWTREE**


	8. Chapter 8:Gray needs advice from Ann!

Hey hey hey

Yo yo yo

I got good and bad news

1rst bad news: one more chapter after this… sad

2nd news good news: I will start a new story after the story ends; I think I will call it The Next Generation (romance/humor)

The Chat-Room

Ch 8: Gray need advice (from Ann!!!!)

RING RING RING

"Uggg, who calls at 6 AM" Ann moaned

"Hey Ann I NEED ADVICE NOW!!!" yelled Gray from the other end

"GRAY??????? WHY ARE YOU CALLING AT 6 AM!!!!!!?"

"STOP STALLING, I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY I CALLED NOW!!!!"

"OK OK OK, WHAT ADVICE DO YOU NEED?"

"DATING ADVICE!!!"

"WAIT, GRAY THE ALWAYS ANGRY BLACKSMITH NEEDS DATING ADVICE, GRAY THE I DON'T NEED ANY HELP EVER NEEDS DATING ADVICE, GRAY THE"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, I NEED ADVICE ABOUT WHERE I SHOULD TAKE CLAIRE???"

"FINE, WHERE WERE YOU GOING TO TAKE HER?"

"THE MINE…"

"You've never been on a date, have you?"

"No…."

"Ok… rule number one… never take a girl to the mine...take her to the goddess pond!!"

"Ok, bye"

"Wait, you need more advice!!! GRAY, HE HANG UP ON ME!!! WHY DOES CLAIRE LIKE A RUDE BOY LIKE HIM???"

15 min. later….

"HEY CLAIRE!!!" yelled Gray

"OH hi Gray, why you here at my farm??"

"Want to go on a date with me!!"

"WHAT… YOU'RE REALLY STRAIGHT FORWARD SOME TIMES"

"WHATS YOU'RE ANSWER??"

"UM….. YES?!?!?!"

"LET'S GO"

"WAIT I HAVE TO FINISH MY WORK… HEY LET GO OF ME!!!"

Sorry for the late chapter……

SO SAD, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!

MY NEXT STORY IS THE EPILOGE OF THIS STORY!!!!!

HERE IS A SCKIPT FROM MY CHARACTERS!!!

GRAY, CLAIRE, ANN: REEEVVIIIEEEEEWWWWWWW REEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Gray Singing!

OH NO IT'S OVER!!!!

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!

PLS REVIEW FOR ME!!!!! I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW!!!!

There's a little song-fic in here

The Chat-Room

Ch 9: Gray Singing?!?!

Claire POV

"WAIT GRAY, I HAVE TO WORK!!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!! WHY CAN'T I SEE, DID YOU PUT A BLIND-FOLD ON ME!!!! GRAY!!!!"

"Stop yelling, you are going to ruin your surprise"

"MY SURPIRISE, LET GO OF ME AND TAKE OF MY BLIND-FOLD NOW!!!!"

"Fine"

In front of Claire was a giant stage with a giant sign saying

"Gray the fabulous singer!?!?!?"

Zzzzz

"AND NOW I WILL SING MY FAVORITE SONG FOR ALL YOU LADIES" yelled Gray from the microphone on stage

"You mean me…?"

Gray POV

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES

ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES

ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES

ALL THE SINGLE LADIES

NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP

UP IN THE CLUB, WE JUST BROKE UP

I'M DOING MY OWN LITTLE THING

DECIDED TO DIP AND NOW YOU WANNA TRIP

CAUSE ANOTHER BROTHER NOTICED ME

"YOUR GAY!!!!!" yelled Claire

"CAUSE IF YOU LIKED THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT A RING ONN IT

IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT

DON'T BE MAD ONCE YOU SEE THAT HE WANT IT

IF YOU LIKED IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT

OH, OH, OH

"OH PLEASE STOP SINGING!!" YELLED CALIRE

I GOT GLOSS ON MY LIPS, A MAN ON MY HIPS

"YOUR GAY AND WEAR LIP GLOSS, GAY GAY GAY!! PLEASE STOP SINGNG"

"Fine!!!"

"NO DON'T STOP SINGING!!" said a GEEKY AND WEIRD VOICE

"WHO WAS THAT??"

"IT IS ME, GEEKY VON WEIRD-DO; I'M AN AGENT IN SEARCH OF GREAT SINGERS LIKE YOU GRAY!!!"

"REALLY!!!!!!!!"

"YES AND I WOULD LIKE TO SIGN YOU UP FOR A ONE HIT WONDER"

"YES YES YES"

"CONGRATS GRAY……… "

"I'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS!!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY"

"GRAY WAKE UP!!!"

"HUH UH HU, CLAIRE!!! WHERES GEEKY VON WEIR-DO????

"WHO, OH WELL…. YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR HOURS!!!"

"REALLY!!! SO I'M NOT A WORLD FAMOUS SINGER!!!"

"NO… BUT YOU WERE SINGING SINGLE LADIES!!!"

"Really!!!!!! Wait….. How long have you been waiting for me????"

"Hours…. Me and Ann were waiting for you in the chat-room…"

"HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"COME ON WE'VE GOT TO GO ON THE CHAT-ROOM …..ANN'S REALLY MAD!!!"

"LET'S GO BABE!!!!"

"BABE, DID YOU JUST CALL ME BABE!!! GRAY LET GO OF ME!!! GRAY!!!!"

It's the end………………

SAD SAD CRYING BALLING!!!!!!!!!!

OH WELL……….. MY NEXT STORY WILL IS COMING OUT SOON...

THANK YOU ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED MY STORY

(Aka… Cuter Than You… Ice Fire….. And Angel!!!)

NEXT STORY: THE NEXT GENERATION!!!!


End file.
